Houseki no Kuni
by namasayaNICHI
Summary: Izaya adalah yang terkuat, namun juga yang paling banyak terluka. Sementara musuh berdatangan untuk menyerang, seseorang terlahir dan dewa perang turun ke bumi. Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Apa Izaya dapat melindungi semua orang? RnR, Yaoi, Fav & Follow, Review, dan yang pasti Shizaya! Baca sampai selesai untuk informasi mengejutkan! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Houseki no Kuni**

**Chapter 1 : Lapis Lazuli**

namasayanichi

Pengambilan cerita dari "_Land of Lustrous_". Hanya SEDIKIT berbeda.

***Caution : ****Update 1 bulan sekali!**

* * *

20.000 tahun lalu, para dewa menciptakan kembali bumi yang musnah. Namun, tidak sama seperti dahulu.

Para dewa mengutuk manusia atas kerusakan yang telah mereka perbuat dan menciptakan makhluk-makhluk serupa, yang terbentuk dari alam, sebagai penggantinya. Makhluk-makhluk ini hidup abadi, tidak membutuhkan makanan dan minuman, tidak bernafas, tidak memiliki organ bahkan kelamin, tidak pernah sakit, dan hanya membutuhkan cahaya untuk bergerak. Dengan begitu, mereka memiliki sedikit alasan untuk melakukan dosa. Namun hidup abadi bukan berarti mereka tidak dapat musnah.

Mereka dapat ter-'pecah'. Dan saat mereka tidak dapat disatukan lagi…

mereka lenyap dari dunia.

* * *

**Akhir musim dingin…**

Seorang antarcticite terlihat menuruni bukit es kecil. Di belakangnya tampak 3 gunung es hancur dan tenggelam ke dalam lautan. Tiba-tiba, seorang hutchinsonite berlari ke arahnya.

"Virus! Kau harus melihat apa yang ku temukan di pesisir pantai"seru hutchinsonite tersebut, membuat antarcticite bertanya-tanya. Dengan musim dingin yang hampir berakhir, keduanya bergegas ke arah pantai.

Di sanalah keduanya menemukan seorang lapis lazuli yang baru terlahir, terdampar di tepi pantai.

"Saki. Sebaiknya kita membawa bocah ini ke rumah sebelum lunarian menemukannya. Musim dingin berakhir beberapa jam lagi, dan aku akan mencair"titah antarcticite kepada hutchinsonite yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"Baik"

* * *

Es perlahan mencair, memperlihatkan hamparan rumput dan sungai. Di tengah-tengah padang rumput tersebut, terlihat sebuah bangunan putih raksasa. Bangunan itu dinamakan,

**Home**.

Selagi matahari memuncak, 10 orang yang tertidur di dalamnya satu per satu mulai terbangun. Dan yang pertama membuka matanya tidak lain adalah seorang alexandrite bernama Izetsuki, pemimpin dari seisi Home. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang hutchinsonite yang siap memberi laporan.

"Pagi, Saki…"sapa Izetsuki sambil mengusap matanya. "Bagaimana perjalananmu bersama Virus? Berapa lunarian yang muncul?"

Saki tersenyum. Ia membenarkan yukata Izetsuki yang acak-acakan.

"Perjalanan kami lancar. 3 lunarian muncul, 2 bertipe E, 1 bertipe D. Dan…kami menemukan lapis lazuli yang baru lahir"

Lapis lazuli, hm? Lapis lazuli terkenal dengan kecerdasannya, namun sayang level kekerasannya hanya mencapai 5. Itu sebabnya lapis lazuli sering diincar musuh untuk meminimalisir serangan dan pertahanan lawannya.

"Baiklah. Kami semua akan bersiap-siap. Tolong bangunkan Shinra untuk membantu lapis lazuli itu, dan setelah itu kau boleh tidur"

"Baik"

* * *

Psyche mengendap-endap di belakang Sakuraya yang tengah merapikan kimono merah mudanya. Sebelum ia bisa mengejutkan si manganoan, Izaya memergokinya.

"Psyche! Jangan macam-macam! Kau adalah pasparadcscha. Kau tahu kan Sakuraya sangat rapuh. Salah-salah dia bisa hancur karena ulahmu"teriak Izaya. Jemarinya sibuk memasang pedang di belakang pinggangnya. "Sekarang pakai bajumu dan ikut bersama yang lainnya ke ruang utama. Kita kedatangan anggota keluarga baru, dan aku tahu kau menyukai hal seperti ini"tambahnya, membuat Psyche yang semula cemberut menjadi kegirangan. Pasparadscha muda itu segera memakai bajunya dan pergi, meninggalkan Sakuraya bersama Izaya.

"Apa dia tidak sadar sudah meninggalkan pedangnya"desah Izaya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang Psyche. Sakuraya hanya memberinya senyum geli.

Tidak lama setelah menyusuri lorong yang luas, Izaya dan Sakuraya sudah sampai ke ruang utama. Mereka kemudian merapat ke barisan.

"Baiklah semuanya. Yang berdiri di depan kalian saat ini adalah seorang lapis lazuli. Mulai saat ini dia adalah adik kita, jadi bimbing dia untuk menemukan dan melaksanakan tugasnya"ucap Izetsuki sambil mengusap kepala si pendatang baru.

"Bisakah kau memberitahu namamu pada kami?"pinta Diamond yang berdiri di dekat lapis lazuli.

"Na…ma…?"

"Ya. Kita memang memiliki nama yang mengindikasikan jenis kita. Seperti aku yang merupakan cullinan dan dia yang di sebelahmu ini yang merupakan alexandrite. Namun terlepas dari nama-nama itu, kita memiliki nama sendiri. Nama yang mana selalu tergiang di kepala kita selama kita dalam proses pembentukan. Nama yang terpanggil berulang-ulang di 'mimpi' kita sebelum akhirnya kita membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya. Apa kau bisa mengingatnya?"jelas Diamond dengan sabar. Lapis lazuli itu awalnya bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Namaku…

Kasuka"

* * *

**Sedangkan itu, di dunia kahyangan…**

"Apa kau sudah gila, Shizuo?! Kau tidak bisa pergi! Bagaimana jika semuanya tahu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dieksekusi!"cemas seorang dewa kematian kepada sahabatnya, sang dewa perang. Sahabatnya itu terlihat murka dan kini bersiap-siap meninggalkan kahyangan. "Ku mohon jangan pergi!"

"Tidak, Celty! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Adikku… Dia tidak sepantasnya mendapat hukuman! Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun! Aku harus menemukannya dan membawanya pulang"amuk si dewa perang tersebut.

"Tapi bagaimana! Sekali kau menapakkan kaki di bumi, kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan mudah. Semua dewa tahu itu karena kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu berada di dalam kahyangan"

"KALAU BEGITU AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI! Asalkan aku bersama dengan adikku itu sudah cukup"

Sang dewa kematian, Celty, hanya terdiam. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap sabitnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menahan yang lainnya. Ku harap kau cepat menemukannya dan pulang dengan selamat. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari ini, Shizuo"pinta Celty.

"Terima kasih, Celty"

Dewa perang itu pun menghilang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Shizuo"

* * *

Izaya merebahkan tubuhnya di antara rerumputan. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan sinar matahari. Lalu sebuah bayang-bayang menutupi wajahnya. Saat membuka matanya kembali, tampaklah wajah Kasuka yang datar menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau lapis lazuli itu? Ada apa datang kemari?"

Kasuka mundur, memberi ruang untuk Izaya berdiri. "Aku ditugaskan untuk patroli di utara. Kata Kadota, daerah utara adalah tempat kemunculan musuh yang sulit diprediksi. Dan kemampuanku akan sangat berguna di sini. Namun, karena aku tidak begitu kuat, aku harus bersamamu yang merupakan bort dengan kekerasan 10, tingkat kekerasan tertinggi sama seperti Diamond"jelasnya dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

Izaya hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Sekilas masa lalu pun berputar kembali. Dulu ia juga memiliki partner. Seorang heliodor dengan tingkat kekerasan 7. Heliodor itu bernama Kida. Anak itu cukup terampil, lincah, dan semangatnya cukup menyebalkan. Jujur, ia dan Kida tidaklah akur.

Ia kuat.

Tapi ia gagal melindungi Kida. Ia gagal melindungi 1 orang.

Seharusnya ia bisa pulang dengan selamat bersamanya.

Tapi yang bisa ia bawa, hanyalah serpihan heliodor.

Dan sekarang? Kasuka menjadi yang kedua. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kakak-kakaknya pikirkan sampai senekat ini? Bahkan Izaya tahu lapis lazuli merupakan sasaran empuk bagi lunarian.

Izaya berdiri dan merenggangkan lengannya. Tatapan yang semula menerawang kini berubah serius. Lalu ia mengeluarkan pedangnya, menodongkan ujungnya yang tajam tepat di depan wajah si lapis lazuli muda.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol. Keluarkan pedangmu dan berlatih denganku. Sebaiknya kau berkonsentrasi penuh dalam waktu yang singkat ini sebelum lunarian datang"ucap Izaya. Kasuka menurut dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Pasang kuda-kudamu. Tidak penting bagaimana gayanya, yang penting bagaimana kakimu nanti akan mengeluarkan tolakan yang kuat untuk melaju cepat atau melompat sangat tinggi"jelas Izaya. Ia merasa agak kesusahan menjelaskannya karena mengajar bagi Izaya masih merupakan hal baru, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Kasuka mengangguk paham dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Sekarang coba serang aku dan tangkis pedangku"

Kasuka mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan saat itulah mata pedang yang tajam melesat melewati sela-sela rambutnya yang terbuka karena tiupan angin. Membuat Kasuka spontan terkejut. Tubuhnya berubah kaku dan ia pun jatuh terduduk.

"Kau lapis lazuli. Gunakan matamu yang jeli itu untuk mengobservasi gerakan musuh"ucap Izaya seraya menarik kembali pedangnya. "Bersiaplah untuk serangan yang kedua"

Kasuka menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Dan saat ia membuka mata-

Sebuah ujung pedang siap menusuk mata kirinya.

Kasuka segera menoleh agar pedang Izaya meleset. Namun belum cukup dengan itu saja, tanpa buang waktu Izaya segera merubah arah hunusan pedangnya ke wajah Kasuka. Kasuka segera mengangkat pedangnya, yang ternyata tidak seringan yang ia bayangkan, memblokade pedang Izaya. Dengan cepat serangan itu tertangkis.

Namun Kasuka belum bisa bernafas lega. Sebuah tendangan melayang, sukses membawanya terpental cukup jauh.

"Tadi itu bagus. Tapi jangan selalu bergantung pada pedangmu. Apa kau mengalami retakan?"tanya sang bort mendekati Kasuka yang mencoba berdiri bertumpu pada pedang. Kasuka perlahan melihat pinggangnya yang sedikit hancur. Ia bergetar merasakan secara langsung perbedaan kekuatannya dengan Izaya. Izaya yang melihat reaksi Kasuka segera memungut pecahan Kasuka yang tercecer lalu membuat si lapis lazuli muda terduduk. Ia mengeluarkan perekat khusus dan membuka atasan Kasuka.

"Diamlah. Aku akan menyatukanmu kembali"

Kasuka mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghela nafas saat akhirnya ia bisa rileks.

"Lucu, bukan? Kita tidak bernafas tapi kita menghela nafas seakan kita bisa"

Kasuka terdiam.

"Kau tahu. Kau harus siap akan segala hal. Karena saat aku tidak ada, semua akan berakhir bagimu", tanpa sadar Izaya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia membayangkan Kasuka merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Kekuatan yang besar ada bersama tanggung jawab yang besar"

Kasuka yang mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini hanya bisa menunduk diam. Ia lalu berdiri setelah Izaya selesai memperbaikinya.

"Mohon bantuannya, kakak"

Izaya tersenyum. Ia lalu berdiri dan menghunuskan pedangnya kembali.

1 kali serangan tertangkis. Yang kedua, dapat dihindari Kasuka. Izaya mengulum senyum puas kemudian mempercepat gerakannya.

Yang ketiga, menggores pipi Kasuka.

Izaya mengernyit. Ia akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa Kasuka bukan tipe yang cepat bergerak. Sepertinya lapis lazuli yang satu ini harus dilatih sedikit lebih keras dalam mengontrol refleks tubuhnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Izaya melayangkan pedangnya ke sisi kanan wajah Kasuka.

Lalu sebuah perisai emas melayang entah darimana. Hampir mematahkan lengan Izaya kalau saja Izaya tidak segera membuang pedangnya dan menghindar.

Detik kemudian, Izaya merasakan sebuah lengan kokoh mencengkeram lehernya dari belakang dan seseorang langsung menindih tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Kau… KAU APAKAN KASUKA, HAH!"

Izaya menoleh dan langsung membulatkan mata. Tampak seseorang berbaju zirah emas, mata berwarna coklat, bertubuh tegap, dan berambut pirang menatapnya nanar. Dan orang ini bukan orang biasa. Orang ini bukan sebangsa dengannya.

Satu pertanyaan sukses meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini… apa?"

* * *

**Helllllloooooowwww, miinnnnnaaaaaaaa~ 3 Mohon baca sampai akhir untuk kejutannya!**

**Pertama-tama, author harus mengucapkan maaf karena belum ada kabar sama sekali selama hampir 1 tahun. Dan sangat author sesalkan bahwa fanfic New Family masih belum ada perkembangan sama sekali. Hal ini dikarenakan notebook satu-satunya yang saya miliki rusak permanen bersama file-file fanfic di dalamnya. Oleh karena itu, mohon readers untuk maklum dan menanti perbaikannya selesai untuk kelanjutan fanfic New Family ToT**

**Sebagai gantinya, author melahirkan fanfic baru! (Jeng Jeng Jeng~)**

**Bagi yang belum tahu Houseki no Kuni atau Land of Lustrous silahkan cek di mbah gugel dan yutub. Walau fanfic kali ini mengambil dari anime tersebut, tapi author usahakan jalan ceritanya akan sangat berbeda.**

**Dari chapter 1 ini, author akan menjelaskan sedikit inti dari fanfic kali ini.**

**Bumi yang baru di fanfic ini dihuni oleh hewan, serangga, tumbuhan, dan 14 manusia batuan. Mari kita lihat urutan kelahiran mereka untuk membedakan siapa yang berperan menjadi adik dan siapa yang kakak :D ;**

**1\. Izetsuki**

**2\. Diamond, Kadota**

**3\. Erika, Yumasaki, Togusa**

**4\. Virus, Saki**

**5\. Izaya, Hachimenroppi, Shinra**

**6\. Kida**

**7\. Ryuugamine (di sini nama si doi bukan Mikado biar ada kesan naganya gitu ^^), Psyche, Sakuraya**

**8\. Linda, Hibiya**

**9\. Kasuka**

**(Kenapa pas dihitung enggak 14? Karena udah ada yang diculik musuh).**

**Mereka, para manusia batuan ini, memiliki musuh yang mereka namakan lunarian (manusia bulan). Lunarian selalu muncul ke bumi untuk mengambil (atau menculik lebih tepatnya) salah satu dari mereka kemudian dibawa ke bulan, dan tujuan pengambilan paksa tersebut masih belum diketahui. Kalau kalian penasaran seperti apa lunarian itu silahkan cek di internet.**

**Sekarang kita bahas tentang kekuatan manusia batuan (sekalian belajar geografi dan kebumian :P). Kekerasan masing-masing dari mereka diambil dari skala mohs ;**

**1 : Talek**

**2 : Gipsum**

**3 : Kalsit**

**4 : Fluorit**

**5 : Apatit**

**6 : Feldspar ortoklas**

**7 : Kuarsa**

**8 : Topaz**

**9 : Korundum**

**10 : Intan**

**Dari kesepuluh skala mohs tersebut, jenis 1 adalah yang paling rapuh dan 10 yang paling keras. Jadi sekarang kalian bisa membedakan siapa yang terkuat di fanfic ini, kan? :D**

**Oke, sekian dari chapter kali ini. Semoga kalian suka dan tetap sabar menanti kelanjutan New Family (~^o^)~**

***kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan masukkan ke review. Favs dan follow sangat amat author apresiasi. DAN CEK IG AUTHOR DI : mynamenichi UNTUK MELIHAT FANART FANFIC INI! (akun di privat karena isinya khusus untuk para readers dan fujoshi/fudanshi saja, jadi mohon DM author dahulu jika hendak follow buat lihat isinya. Pasti author follow balik :D )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Houseki no Kuni**

**Chapter 2 : Cinnabar**

namasayanichi

Pengambilan cerita dari "_Land of Lustrous_". Hanya SEDIKIT berbeda.

***Caution : ****Update 1 bulan sekali!**

* * *

Kasuka terperanjat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melempar pedangnya ke arah makhluk asing yang tengah menindih punggung Izaya. Makhluk itu terkejut dan segera menjauh. Selagi makhluk itu mematung karena shock, Kasuka segera membantu Izaya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Izaya? Apa itu yang namanya lunarian?"

Izaya mengamati makhluk di hadapannya. Namun, bagaimana pun ia melihatnya, ia tetap tidak tahu jawabannya. Makhluk ini bukan terbuat dari mineral, tapi juga bukan lunarian. Pada akhirnya Izaya hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kasuka dengan menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini aku! Shizuo! Kakakmu!"seru makhluk itu. "Kasuka! Ingatlah!"

Izaya kini berbalik menatap Kasuka. Saat ini kepalanya seperti akan meledak karena informasi yang berlebihan ini.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Kasuka?"

Kasuka hanya menggeleng kepala. "Aku juga sama bingungnya denganmu"

Makhluk bernama Shizuo itu kemudian melotot ke arah Izaya. Ia segera bangun dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kau… Kau! KAU MENCUCI OTAKNYA, KAN?! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"teriak Shizuo lalu berlari ke arah Izaya. Namun gerakannya kembali terhenti saat Kasuka menghalanginya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan ku rasa kau salah. Memang benar namaku adalah Kasuka, tapi aku lapis lazuli yang baru lahir pagi ini. Aku lahir tanpa ingatan selain siapa namaku, dan bort di belakangku ini adalah salah satu kakakku. Kami baru saja berlatih. Jadi, jika kau bukan musuh kami, sebaiknya turunkan senjatamu dan jawab pertanyaan kami"ucap Kasuka serius. Ia bisa merasakan makhluk bernama Shizuo ini tidak berbahaya, tapi tetap saja ia harus berhati-hati.

Dan yang hanya bisa Shizuo berikan adalah mendecih kesal.

* * *

"Apa itu dewa?"

"Waah! Aku belum pernah melihat makhluk seperti ini!"

"Lihat ini, teman-teman! Coba sentuh dia! Rasanya hangat dan lembut, lho!"

"Mana! Mana?! Aku juga mau memegangnya!"

"Hey, jawab aku. Apa rambut para dewa memang sehalus ini?"

"Bukankah rambutnya seperti benang laba-laba? Lihat warnanya!"

"Ya, ku pikir juga begitu"

"Empuk!"

Shizuo membatu di antara manusia-manusia batuan yang dengan seenaknya menggerayangi tubuhnya dan menghujaninya dengan puluhan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, adik-adikku. Kembalilah bertugas dan biarkan kakak kalian ini bicara dengan Shizuo"perintah Izetsuki akhirnya, membuat adik-adiknya mengeluh dan terpaksa menurut.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Izetsuki. Aku yang tertua sekaligus pemimpin mereka"

"Cukup basa-basinya dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi terhadap Kasuka"

Izetsuki tersenyum. "Sayangnya aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kami menemukannya begitu saja di pantai dan membawanya kemari sebelum lunarian menemukannya. Tapi, melihatmu sangat ingin membawanya 'pulang', ku rasa kami harus merelakan Kasuka. Hanya masalahnya…

Bagaimana caramu pulang?"

Shizuo menatap heran ke arah sang alexandrite tertua.

"Maksudmu?"

Izetsuki mencoba menahan tawanya. "Kau tahu, saat aku bilang aku yang tertua, itu berarti aku memiliki lebih banyak pengetahuan dan pengalaman dari yang lainnya. Tentang jenis kami, lunarian, bahkan hampir seluruh sejarah bumi ini. Termasuk dewa seperti kalian"

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

Alexandrite itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. 'Sepertinya ini akan makan waktu cukup lama'pikirnya sambil mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk Shizuo mmengerti.

"Ah. Apa kau mengenal Saika?"

Sang dewa perang mengangguk. "Ya. Dia adalah dewi pengkhianat yang melanggar hukum kahyangan yang melarang dewa maupun dewi untuk menjejakkan kaki di bumi"

"Saat aku lahir, aku bertemu dengannya dan kami hidup bersama selama beberapa tahun. Apa kau tahu kenapa dia tidak kembali ke kahyangan sampai saat ini?"

"Karena dia dibunuh oleh dewa penjaga sebagai ganjarannya"

Izetsuki tersenyum manis. "Salah"

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Shizuo bingung. Jika Saika tidak dibunuh, itu berarti ada kemungkinan dewi itu dapat kembali ke kahyangan. Tapi sudah hampir 20.000 tahun berlalu, dewi pengkhianat itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi kemunculannya di kahyangan. Apa cerita yang ia dan Celty dengar selama ini bohong? Dan alasan kenapa dewa-dewi yang turun ke bumi tidak pernah kembali lagi adalah…

"Karena dia kehilangan kekuatannya… itu berarti…", Shizuo segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke sana kemari. Ia lalu mengambil perisainya dan menjatuhkannya. Tidak terjadi apa pun.

"Yap, kau kehilangan kekuatanmu. Selamat datang di bumi, dewa perang Shizuo"sambut Izetsuki. Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan Shizuo.

"Tenang saja. Tidak seluruh kekuatanmu lenyap. Hanya saja, jika kau ingin pulang ke tempat asalmu, kau harus mencari cara memulihkan kekuatanmu itu. Dan sayangnya, aku tidak tahu tentang itu jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"

* * *

Malam tiba, semua yang bertugas patroli kembali ke dalam home. Beberapa menyapa Shizuo dan beberapa tampak sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Seperti, 2 orang yang paling terakhir datang dengan wajah lesu dan tubuh yang tergores sehingga mereka harus pergi ke ruang perbaikan.

Saat Shizuo melihat Kasuka, dewa perang itu langsung menghampirinya dan berubah sedikit cemas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang rusak, kan? Dimana 'dia'? Seharusnya dia menjagamu sampai pulang kemari!"tanya Shizuo bertubi-tubi. Ia mengecek tubuh sang lapis lazuli berkali-kali, walaupun tidak seluruhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hari ini kami tidak menghadapi musuh sama sekali. Kata Izaya, lunarian hampir tidak pernah muncul saat malam hari. Jika memang muncul, biasanya lunarian tipe paling rendah yang akan datang. Kalau kau ingin menemui Izaya, Izaya barusan pergi ke pantai Barat"

Urat Shizuo berkedut. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Kasuka.

"Cepat masuk. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan serangga bernama Izaya itu"

Kasuka hanya menurut lalu pergi ke ruang utama dimana semuanya sedang memperbaiki diri, membetulkan senjata, dan mengatur strategi.

Di lain sisi, Shizuo terus mengutuk Izaya seakan-akan merampal mantra. Sebelum ia dapat mencapai area pantai, ia melihat Izaya beranjak pergi. Melihat orang yang ia cari-cari pergi padahal ia sudah sampai sejauh ini membuat Shizuo tambah memanas. Ia segera mengejar Izaya yang tampaknya belum sadar bahwa Shizuo berada 20 km darinya.

Namun, belum sampai 3 detik, sekelebat cairan putih menghalanginya. Shizuo terpaksa mengerem langkahnya dan…

Di sanalah ia menemukan, seseorang.

Dengan tatapan yang dingin dan dikelilingi gumpalan-gumpalan cairan putih. Disinari sinar rembulan.

Wajah dan tubuh yang sama persis dengan Izaya, namun berwarna…merah. Seperti darah naga.

Ya, Shizuo harus mengakui banyak dari manusia batuan itu yang mirip Izaya, tapi yang satu ini, ya, yang satu ini, entah kenapa memiliki kesan yang serupa dengan Izaya.

Berbahaya.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Izaya?"ucap orang itu, dingin. Mungkin Shizuo salah menilai. Orang ini lebih berbahaya dari Izaya karena sepertinya Shizuo merasakan aura membunuh sangat melekat padanya. Hawa yang berat hingga terasa seakan mencekiknya perlahan.

Shizuo menyeringai. "Apa ini sebuah ancaman?"ucap sang dewa perang dengan nada menantang.

Manusian batuan itu menatap Shizuo sebentar sebelum berbalik, melepaskan Shizuo dari cairannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani melukainya. Sekarang pulanglah"

Kalimat itu yang terakhir Shizuo dengar sampai akhirnya orang itu melompat dari tebing dan menghilang.

* * *

Shizuo menelusuri lorong menuju kamar Kasuka dan menemukan Kasuka sudah tetidur pulas. Ia tersenyum lalu pergi. Saat ia melewati kamar Izaya, sang dewa hanya bisa berkedut kesal melihat wajah tidur Izaya yang polos. Yah…meski ia akui para manusia batuan ini terlihat menawan bagaimana pun kau memandangnya. Mungkin karena mereka sejenis berlian.

'Hmph! Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan Kasuka'pikir Shizuo dengan bangganya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah telapak tangan yang dingin dan keras menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Shizuo berjengit. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Izetsuki sudah memberinya cengiran.

"Melihat adik-adikku sedang tidur bukankah itu termasuk tindakan mesum, hm? De-wa pe-rang~"goda Izetsuki. Shizuo menepis tangan Izetsuki. "Sebelum aku tidur, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Shizuo merasa tidak berselera untuk mengobrol dengan Izetsuki, tapi karena ia juga tidak begitu mengantuk dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengisi insomnianya, ia keluarkan saja apa yang ia temukan seharian ini.

"Aku mendengar kalian sering berbicara mengenai lunarian ini, lunarian itu. Memangnya lunarian itu seperti apa?"

Izetsuki mengambil tempat duduk di dekat balkon. "Lunarian adalah musuh kami. Mereka datang dari bulan untuk merampas kami dan menjadikan kami sebagai hiasan. Mereka muncul dari titik cahaya hitam di langit dan kemunculan mereka biasanya hanya sekali dalam sehari, atau seminggu, atau sebulan. Kemunculan mereka tidak pasti. Mereka seputih susu dan saat mereka hancur, mereka akan berubah menjadi embun lalu menghilang. Ada lagi?"

Kruyuuukk~

Shizuo merona mendengar suara perutnya.

"Apa kau punya makanan?"tanya Shizuo sambil mencoba menahan suara perutnya yang kelaparan karena tidak diberi makan seharian penuh.

Izetsuki menatap Shizuo heran. "Apa kau pikir kami butuh makan?"

"Jadi kalian tidak?"

"Kami hanya mengonsumsi cahaya agar kami bisa bergerak. Cahaya matahari, bulan, kunang-kunang, dan ubur-ubur. Kalau kami makan benda lain, itu akan mengotori perut kami dan kami harus membersihkannya. Terakhir kali, Psyche menelan rumput dan Shinra harus susah payah mengeluarkannya karena rumput-rumput itu tersangkut di sela-sela bagian dalam tubuhnya. Lagipula kami tidak dapat merasakan rasa makanan selain hangat dan dingin"

"Minum?"

"Kami tidak minum. Kami hanya membutuhkan sedikit air untuk membantu membersihkan diri dan benda-benda lainnya. Terlalu banyak air juga dapat merusak tubuh kami karena dapat menimbulkan pengikisan. Oleh sebab itu, saat kami menyelam kami harus melumuri tubuh kami dengan cairan tertentu"

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup di sini jika tidak ada makanan untuk ku makan?"

"Ya…kau harus mencarinya besok. Aku tidak tahu apa ada yang bisa kau makan di sekitar sini. Ah! Mungkin kau harus bertanya pada Hachimenroppi. Dia tahu banyak tentang hewan, tumbuhan, dan serangga"ucap Izetsuki akhirnya. Shizuo terdiam sebentar.

"…Hachimenroppi?"

"Hm? Ku pikir kau sudah bertemu dengannya saat mencari Izaya tadi. Dia persis sepertiku dan Izaya, hanya saja berwarna merah. Lalu cairan putih di sekililingnya, itu merkuri. Cairan itu berbahaya karena dapat membunuh mikroorganisme inklusi di dalam tubuh kami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dampaknya terhadapmu, jadi lain kali berhati-hatilah jika bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak seperti hutchinsonite kami yang sangat lihai mengendalikan racunnya. Terkadang Hachimenroppi lepas kendali jadi…"

"Kau menugaskannya sendirian. Di malam hari. Bukankah itu terlalu kejam?"potong Shizuo. "Dari yang ku lihat, tidak ada satu pun yang bertugas di malam hari. Bagaimana jika lunarian datang dan mengambilnya?"

"Kemungkinan munculnya lunarian di malam hari adalah 1%, atau bisa dibilang tidak pernah"

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Karena dia yang meminta"

Shizuo memberengut. "Apa itu bohong?"

Si alexandrite terdiam, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa kau lihat kamar yang tertutup di sebelah sana? Itu adalah kamar Hachimenroppi. Kamar itu ditutup karena terkontaminasi cairannya"

Ia mengambil jeda kembali. Matanya menerawang, mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang cukup menyedihkan.

"Dulu, Izaya bertarung sangat hebat. Namun ia kehilangan Kida, heliodor kami. Saat kami menemukan Izaya, dia sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya menggenggam serpihan heliodor. Tak jauh dari sana, kami melihat Hachimenroppi terpaku. Kami bertanya-tanya, kenapa Hachimenroppi bisa di utara sedangkan dia harusnya bertugas di selatan. Dia hanya boleh bertugas di selatan karena itu daerah yang jarang dijangkau lunarian sehingga tidak terlalu membahayakan dirinya yang cinnabar dengan kekerasan 2. Kami lalu membalikkan tubuh Izaya dan melihat…

cairan merkuri sudah menutupi matanya"

Shizuo yang kini terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kami segera membawanya ke home dan memperbaiki matanya. Tapi sudah terlambat. Kami harus membuang matanya agar kepalanya tidak terkontaminasi. Saat itu benar-benar sulit karena kami tidak memiliki mineral bort, bahkan sampai saat ini. Kami lalu menggantinya dengan ruby yang kami temukan gagal terbentuk di pantai barat. Dan syukurlah, inklusi berjalan dan kami berhasil mengembalikan penglihatannya. Sayangnya, Hachimenroppi terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu dan memilih mengasingkan diri di suatu tempat. Izaya terus mencarinya selama beberapa tahun dan setelah ia bisa menemukannya, Izaya memaafkan Hachimenroppi dan memintanya untuk pulang bersamanya ke home. Namun, Hachimenroppi tetap menolak dan menganggap bahwa ia pantas menerima hukuman. Ia berpikir, jika ia terus bersama dengan kami, kami akan dalam bahaya. Dan aku harus mengakui bahwa itu ada benarnya. Aku dan Hachimenroppi pun berunding dan sepakat bahwa ia akan bertugas di malam hari untuk menjaga kami"

Izetsuki lalu memberi Shizuo senyum dan beranjak pergi.

"Dan begitulah ceritanya. Selamat mencari makan"

* * *

**Gimana? Kurang gregetkah?**

**Sekedar info : Alasan kenapa banyak manusia batuan yang mirip satu sama lain (kayak Izaya dengan Psyche, Kida dengan Linda, Shinra dengan Diamond) itu disebabkan tempat lahir mereka yang sama. Seperti Izaya, Psyche, Sakuraya, Hibiya, Roppi, Virus, dan Izetsuki itu lahir di tebing barat, sedangkan Shinra dan Diamond lahir di pantai utara. Untuk Kasuka sendiri, dia lahir di pantai Timur. Begitulah ceritanya, kawan-kawan~ _(:3_|/_)_ -3 (yang ngerti emoji ini, berarti anda hebat!)**

**Silahkan review bila ingin memberi masukan atau ada pertanyaan. Fav dan follow sangat author apresiasi.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ RnR! JANGAN LUPA CEK IG AUTHOR DI : mynamenichi UNTUK MELIHAT FANART FANFIC INI! (akun di privat karena isinya khusus untuk para readers dan fujoshi/fudanshi saja, jadi mohon DM author dahulu jika hendak follow buat lihat isinya. Pasti author follow balik :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Houseki no Kuni**

**Chapter 3 : Lunarian**

namasayanichi

Pengambilan cerita dari "_Land of Lustrous_". Hanya SEDIKIT berbeda.

***Caution : ****Update 1 bulan sekali! (tapi udah 2 bulan telat update karena malas pegang laptop. Gomen)**

* * *

"_Aah~, Shizuo. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Hachimenroppi sering berpindah-pindah tempat, jadi kau hanya bisa bertemu dengannya di malam hari saat ia keluar untuk bertugas"_

Begitulah Izetsuki memberitahunya pagi ini, saat ia baru saja bersiap akan pergi. Padahal Shizuo sudah sangat kelaparan hingga ia rasa perutnya seakan terlilit. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa terbaring lemas di tengah-tengah lorong sambil memandangi para manusia batuan berjalan menjauh dari home. Kilau mereka bergemerlapan di bawah sinar matahari.

'Walau sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi situasi mereka lebih rumit dari yang ku bayangkan. Jadi semua yang ku dengar selama di kahyangan itu bohong…'pikir Shizuo. Ia mengingat cerita yang ia dengar mengenai bumi yang hanya dihuni oleh sejenis berlian yang tidak melakukan apa pun selain tidur dan berjalan, sehingga para dewa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun dan tidak perlu mempedulikan bumi. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Mereka tidak hanya tidur dan berjalan. Mereka bertarung.

Mereka bertarung, melindungi satu sama lain, dan mengenang banyak sekali mimpi buruk.

Fakta itu membuatnya tersadar, betapa acuhnya dewa terhadap dunia yang mereka ciptakan. Apa dunia ini hanyalah mainan bagi para dewa? Menganggap enteng dari kejauhan. Bermain-main dengan hukum kehidupan.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia tidak ingin menjadi dewa seperti itu.

Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia tetap di sini untuk sementara waktu. Menjernihkan pikiran, menikmati ketenangan, bersama Kasuka, dan mengevaluasi diri. Mungkin ia bisa membantu para manusia batuan karena dia adalah dewa perang. Dengan begitu Kasuka tidak akan terluka selama ia mencari jalan keluar untuk pulang ke kahyangan. Hmm, ya, itu ide yang bagus.

'Oke. Ayo lakukan apa yang kau bisa'

* * *

"Tidak perlu. Kami bisa melakukannya"

"Aah…Kami bisa melakukannya sendiri, jadi tenang saja"

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, tapi kami tidak apa-apa"

Dan…

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu. Pulang sana"

Ini kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar setelah ia menawarkan bantuan. Apalagi yang satu ini keluar dari mulut Izaya. Ingin sekali ia menjotos wajah Izaya hingga si hitam ini terpental ke langit, kalau saja Kasuka tidak mencegahnya.

"Terserah padamu, tapi aku akan tetap di sini. Siapa tahu kau tidak becus melindungi Kasuka"seru Shizuo, mengambil tempat duduk sedikit jauh dari Izaya dan Kasuka. Izaya berbalik membelakangi Shizuo dan Kasuka.

'Ya. Kau benar'lirih Izaya dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan senyum bersalah. Ia harap lunarian tidak pernah datang.

Ia tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya ia hari ini karena pagi itu berlalu tanpa satu pun kehadiran lunarian.

* * *

Sore tiba dan Shizuo pun memulai perjalanannya. Dimulai dengan menelusuri padang rumput menuju Utara. Hal ini karena menurutnya tempat dengan kemunculan lunarian paling tinggi besar kemungkinan adalah tempat Hachimenroppi berada saat ini.

Tidak ada.

Baiklah, prediksinya salah. Lanjut ke pantai Barat dimana kemarin ia bertemu dengan sang cinnabar.

Yap. Tidak ada.

Kemudian Timur.

Tidak ada.

Shizuo menghela nafas. Perutnya semakin berkoar, minta diberi makan. Ia terpaksa melanjutkan perjalanan terakhirnya ke selatan.

Dan…tidak ada siapa pun.

Urat dahinya berdenyut. Shizuo melepaskan teriakan frustasinya, mencoba mengeluarkan kekesalan dan rasa letih yang selama ini ia tahan. Ia sudah berjalan ribuan kilometer tanpa menemukan cinnabar sialan itu. Ia menuntun kakinya menelusuri hampir seluruh pulau dengan sia-sia!

Shizuo mendudukkan dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memandangi bintang-bintang sebagai makanannya, ya? Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mencari makanan sendiri, tapi pulau ini terlalu aneh. Hewan dan serangga yang ia temukan sampai saat ini hanya ubur-ubur, burung, kupu-kupu, dan siput. Dan semuanya sangat berwarna-warni. Ini seperti kau melihat timbunan jamur beracun di tengah sahara, ya, seperti itulah perasaan Shizuo saat melihat semua itu. Salah-salah makan, dia bisa mati konyol.

Tapi ia juga tidak yakin apa Hachimenroppi tahu tentang sumber makanan karena, hey, dia manusia batuan! Apa dia benar-benar bisa membantunya?

**Jreb.**

Heh?

Shizuo menoleh ke sisi kirinya.

Sebuah tombak putih menancap dengan kokohnya.

Merasa tanda bahaya tengah mendekatinya, ia segera berdiri menjauh dan berbalik. Dan benar saja…

Hujan tombak siap menusuknya.

'Gawat!'pekik Shizuo dalam hati. Ia pun terjatuh saat hendak melangkah mundur.

Detik kemudian, sekelebat cairan menghalangi puluhan tombak itu. Tombak-tombak itu meleleh dan menghilang menjadi embun.

Shizuo yang belum mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi langsung tersedak lantaran sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya. Tampak tepat di depan wajahnya seorang cinnabar dengan ekspresi yang sangat marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KELUAR TANPA SENJATA?!"teriak Hachimenroppi. Hachimenroppi segera melepaskan cengkeramannnya dan membuat perisai dari cairannya. Dari atas langit, lunarian menembakkan tombak-tombaknya.

"Cepat pulang!"perintah Hachimenroppi. Shizuo yang tersadar apa tujuannya datang kemari segera menolak.

"Tidak! Aku datang kemari untuk menemui-"

Shizuo terbelalak saat Hachimenroppi memuntahkan cairan dari dalam mulutnya. Mata Hachimenroppi membulat dan cairan merkuri terus membuncah dari mulutnya. Perlahan cairan merkuri itu berubah-ubah bentuk dan segera menyerang lunarian secara membabi-buta. Hachimenroppi yang tidak dapat mengontrol cairannya, hanya bisa melihat sekitarnya hangus.

Lunarian pun menghilang.

Hachimenroppi menoleh ke arah Shizuo…

"Kau tidak apa-"

Dan mendapati kulit lengan Shizuo terbakar dan mengelupas. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ia duga sebagai 'daging' dan dibanjiri oleh cairan merah. Ia tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini, tapi ia tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

Hachimenroppi segera memakai sarung tangan panjangnya dan membopong Shizuo menuju home. Kakinya berlari membawanya menembus malam, tak peduli retakan-retakan yang perlahan muncul karena bobot tubuh Shizuo, tak peduli dengan teriakan Shizuo yang sedikit panik.

Sesampainya di depan home, ia segera menjatuhkan tubuh Shizuo ke tanah.

"Cepat temui Shinra"pintanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Shizuo.

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa, di balik salah satu pilar bangunan, seorang bort melihat dalam diam.

* * *

Dengan kelabakan Shinra membalutkan perban ke lengan Shizuo. Ya, ia tidak tahu cara mengobati Shizuo, tapi berkat arahan sang dewa perang ia bisa menyelesaikannya. Walau pun sepertinya ia belum berhasil melakukannya dengan benar.

"Walau ini pertama kalinya bagimu, tapi kau melakukannya dengan baik, Shinra"ucap Shizuo sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam ia menahan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di lengannya. "Terima kasih"

"Ah- ahaha! Buat apa kau berterima kasih? Aku jadi malu, haha!"sanggah Shinra. "Tapi, Shizuo. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, ya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhmu jika kau terkena racun dari Hachimenroppi lagi. Kau tidak sama dengan kami, jadi perbaikan tubuhmu akan sulit di sini. Soalnya kami tidak tahu tentang tubuhmu dan cara memperbaikinya"imbuhnya.

"Maksudmu 'pengobatan'?"

"Ya! Ya! Itu!"

"Tenang saja, Shinra. Dewa punya tubuh yang istimewa. Meski pun dewa kehilangan kekuatannya, tapi tubuhnya tetap bisa memeperbaiki sendiri. Karena itu dewa abadi. Yah…walaupun aku tidak tahu apa Shizuo akan bertahan sampai mana"celoteh Izetsuki dengan sebuah pakaian di tangannya. Ia lalu memeberikan pakaian itu kepada Shizuo dan menyuruhnya berganti baju.

"Heeee? Kalau begitu bukankah itu hebat?! Enaknya~! Aku juga ingin tubuh yang bisa memperbaiki sendiri. Hei, hei, Shizuo! Boleh aku membedah tubuhmu? Aku jadi penasaran setelah mendengar penjalasan kak Izetsuki!", mendengar ucapan penuh semangat Shinra itu Izetsuki hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Sedangkan itu, di balik lemari, Shizuo merasa dahinya berkedut dan meneruskan acara ganti bajunya.

Tiba-tiba Shinra muncul dengan kedua tangan menggenggam alat-alat bedah di tengah-tengah acara ganti baju Shizuo. Wajah Shizuo langsung merona dan segera menutup bagian selangkangannya yang belum dipakaikan apa-apa.

"HEI! KELUAR! JANGAN LIHAT KEMARI!"

Shinra yang rada takut segera pergi menghampiri Izetsuki di pojok ruangan dan berbisik ke arah si alexandrite.

"Hei, kak Izetsuki. Apa itu yang menggantung di antara selangkangannya?", dan walhasil Izetsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Shizuo berteriak frustasi mendengarnya.

"Shinra… Itu adalah alat reproduksi dewa. Dewa membuat dewa lain dengan menggunakannya, berbeda dengan kita yang dilahirkan dari alam. Alat reproduksi itu dapat membedakan mana dewa yang perempuan dan mana dewa yang laki-laki. Sedangkan kita tidak punya, jadi kita manusia batuan semua sama. Oh, ya. Kalau yang seperti Shizuo itu berarti laki-laki, dan-"

"HENTIKAN! AARGH!"jerit Shizuo malu. Entah kenapa dia tidak nyaman tubuhnya diperbincangkan seenak jidat.

"Lalu dua titik di da-"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah akhirnya berhasil membungkam mulut Shinra dan Izetsuki dengan aura mengancam, Shizuo melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Di depannya sudah menunggu Izaya dengan nampan penuh dengan tumbuhan dan benda lainnya. Izaya mendekati Shizuo dan menyerahkan nampan itu.

"Aku sudah menanyakan Roppi apa saja yang mungkin bisa kau makan. Dan yang bisa ku temukan hanya ini"ucap sang bort. "Ada banyak di timur"

Shizuo menatap nampan itu dalam diam. Ubi…ulat sagu…buah beri…kerang…dan beberapa jenis sayuran. Semuanya bisa dimakan dan tidak asing bagi Shizuo.

"Terima kasih"

Izaya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan pergi memasuki ruang perbaikin.

"Apa kau memperbaikinya? Maksudku, Hachimenroppi"tanya Shizuo. Izaya berhenti sejenak.

"Hm"

Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Pagi ini, Shizuo memakan hasil masakannya yang sedikit…hangus. Meski pun tidak begitu enak, mau tidak mau ia harus menghabiskannya untuk mengisi ulang energinya yang terkuras habis selama 2 hari. Syukurlah ia tidak jadi mati kelaparan di sini.

Setelah selesai makan, Shizuo meminta ikut patroli bersama Izaya dan Kasuka. Dan kali, ini ia harus membawa senjata.

Sesampainya di utara, Shizuo segera merebahkan dirinya di atas hamparan rumput. Kasuka berpatroli di dekat Shizuo –atas permintaan Shizuo-, dan Izaya berkeliling di sekitar bibir pantai.

Tidak menghitung waktu lama, sebuah sunspot muncul di dekat Izaya. Tipe D. Sebelum Kasuka dan Shizuo menghampiri Izaya, Izaya segera menghentikan mereka.

"Tetap di sana! Aku bisa mengatasinya!"perintah Izaya. 'Perasaanku tidak enak…'

Dengan cepat Izaya menghindari hujan tombak pertama dan menangkis yang kedua. Ia segera melompat saat para prajurit lunarian mulai menarik tombak ketiga. Izaya kemudian menyayat vertikal bagian vessel lunarian, membelah lunarian menjadi dua. Dan hal itu berhasil melenyapkan lunarian.

Dari kejauhan, Kasuka dan Shizuo tampak takjub dengan kelincahan Izaya.

Meski pun lunarian sudah menghilang, perasaan tidak enak Izaya masih menggerogoti pikirannya.

Dan saat itulah Izaya melihat setitik sunspot kecil muncul di belakang Kasuka.

"AWAS! DI BELAKANG!"

Kasuka dan Shizuo segera menoleh ke belakang dan sudah mendapati lunarian muncul seutuhnya dengan cepat.

Besar.

Hujan panah membanjiri Kasuka sebelum Shizuo sempat melindunginya. 3 panah berhasil menggores si lapis lazuli, menciptakan retakan yang cukup parah. Tanpa pikir panjang Shizuo segera mengangkat sebuah batu raksasa dan melemparnya ke arah lunarian. 5 prajurit berhasil dihancurkan.

Izaya segera menarik Kasuka menjauh.

"Pulanglah. Laporkan pada Sakuraya bahwa muncul 2 lunarian di utara dan salah satunya bertipe A. Cepat"pinta Izaya setenang mungkin, mencoba memulihkan shock Kasuka. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kasuka mengalami pertarungan berat seperti ini di hari pertamanya menghadapi lunarian.

Kasuka yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa segera bangun meski tubuhnya gemetar. Kasuka pun berlari meninggalkan Shizuo dan Izaya.

"Pilihan bijak"ucap Shizuo seraya menghindari tiap tombak. Izaya tidak menjawab dan segera melompat, menginjak pundak Shizuo, dan menyerang lunarian. Tidak ia hiraukan teriakan protes dari sang dewa perang. Sialnya, sebuah tombak meluncur ke arahnya saat posisinya masih berada di udara. Sayatan yang seharusnya membelah bagian vessel secara vertikal malah berubah menjadi horizontal. Ia pun terpaksa mendarat di antara prajurit-prajurit lunarian.

Shizuo mendecih dan segera melempar 2 batu raksasa ke arah lunarian tanpa bisa melihat posisi Izaya dengan jelas di atas sana. Salah satunya hampir mengenai Izaya, dan alhasil ini membuat Izaya jengkel.

"Hey! Hati-hati dengan batu-batu itu!"seru Izaya.

Ia segera menghindari sebuah tombak yang melesat cepat ke arahnya. Izaya menyadari sesuatu yang berkilau dari tombak itu.

Tunggu.

Pecahan berwarna kuning cerah…

Apakah itu…

HELIODOR?

"…Kida?"

* * *

**Masih kurang gregetnya?**

**Info : Lunarian di fanfic ini dibedakan tipenya pakai abjad. D – ke bawah biasanya lunarian ukuran kecil dan bisa hancur sekali tebas. C sedang. B besar. Dan A itu raksasa. Nah…lunarian tipe S bisa dibilang tipe paling langka karena bentuknya beda dari lunarian biasa (A – ke bawah) dan kemunculannya sangat jarang banget, ukurannya juga gak tentu. Lunarian A – ke bawah punya 2 bagian. Ada prajurit yang mengintari bagian vessel. Prajurit ini bertugas menyerang dan tukang ngambilin manusia batuan yang udah gak bisa bergerak atau pecahannya. Bagian vessel sendiri sesuai namanya bertugas megang bejana buat tempat ngumpulin bagian manusia batuan yang ditangkap. Vessel itu ukurannya 3x lebih besar dari prajurit dan selalu berada di tengah. Ukurannya prajurit sendiri sama dengan ukuran manusia batuan. Silahkan cek mbah gugel dan ki yutub, yak!**

**Silahkan review bila ingin memberi masukan atau ada pertanyaan. Fav dan follow sangat author apresiasi.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ RnR! JANGAN LUPA CEK IG AUTHOR DI : mynamenichi UNTUK MELIHAT FANART FANFIC INI! (akun di privat karena isinya khusus untuk para readers dan fujoshi/fudanshi saja, jadi mohon DM author dahulu jika hendak follow buat lihat isinya. Pasti author follow balik :D )**


End file.
